codingmobilepolfandomcom-20200214-history
Ship of the Moon
This can be a possible storyline in our game. History Before man was created, only thing that man knew of was Earth. That's not exactly how it worked, the first beings too be in the Earth, was darkness, and nothing else. Nothing, but darkness was there. The dark ones lived peacefully on Earth, until light shined upon them. The evil was all destroyed, by the great ones known as the light of the World. Before the dark ones died, and the great ones left. There was objects they scattered around the earth. Hard to find, but not Impossible. The dark ones possessed ships, they sailed all across the oceans, and seas. They had a ship, that possessed powers from the Moon. Ship of the Moon lead them too whatever they wanted, but the evil ship wasn't good - it had evil powers and once set upon the ship, there's no going back. The evil will overcome your body, and most of you wont be there anymore. The first too set upon this ship will get the most power, and will be known as the captain, power that is, but only forced from evil. After the light left and the evil died something had risen upon the earth, that the great ones and the dark ones caused. They were known as the free willed and nothing more but mortal. They could chose the light or they could chose the evil. That's why they were named by the free willed. As being free willed, they blocked out all of the light and evil that wanted to come back to Earth - probably because they weren't completely powerless. They could keep the light ones and dark ones away, and they didn't even know it, because they weren't known as being controlled or being with any side as of until they died - met with the light or darkness. There daily choices meant alot because what they did affected what they were going to be the light or the evil. These people are known as man today. After many years, there were pirates, known as the age of curiousity all pirates did was go around and look for anything valuable. In the 1700's, there were pirates who found something very strange below the sea. A pirate didn't know what he had but he possessed a cursed anchor which was able Too bring anything up from the Oceans, or seas, many before him tried to to get this ship up with a anchor, but it was nearly impossible. He dropped this anchor across the ship, known as the Ship of the Moon. The Anchor surprisingly was able too bring up the ship. The man was having a dream day - he had just found an enormous ship. He brang the ship to shore and went inside. He was jumping in joy knowing he'd be rich for the rest of his life until he felt something when he got on the ship - something overcoming his body - he felt pain and evil. He got upon the wheel and started sailing towards whatever he wanted. When he set upon the ship, he didn't only make himself evil, but he set off something to be unleashed, a portal for the evil ones to be returned. Some objects are powerful enough to let off a Portal. Below the ship was the Portal although that's where evil was unleashed, and why the 1700's are known as the shadow days. The Captain of the ship was known as Captain Moonlight is the one you don't want to come across - knowing as he is a boss in the game and takes on much of the power of the dark ones. Captain Moonlight Captain Moonlight is one of the hardest bosses in the game. You can find him on the game - sometimes around land but mostly on Ship of the Moon. Don't come head up against him unless you have a huge pirate crew because this fool is no match for you. Game Notes *Ship of the Moon is a Level 60 ship. *Ship of the Moon is a Legendary ship. *Ship of the Moon is the toughest ship out of all the others which is why it claims to be legendary. *At night is the perfect time the Ship of the Moon will spawn in the high seas. As the Ship of the Moon spawns at night only, the location in the high seas is Cursed Waters. *If you come across the Ship of the Moon, grab a crew to help sink it. *Captain Moonlight is an Undead Pirate Boss that leads the charge of the Ship of the Moon. Players who want to defeat Captain Moonlight will be needing a crew. He is most vulnerable during the day when the moon isn't shining at its full peak but that only makes a bit more easy to fight. *When Ship of the Moon is sunk, it will drop a varity of the including items: Epic, Legendary, and Mythical. *The 1700's were known as the shadow days because the evil was unleashed which you will find out soon in the next chapter to this Legend. Category:Storyline Category:General Developing Category:Community Category:Mobile